Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance
by Leila Zen
Summary: Mengetahui Fang tidak mencintai dirinya, BoboiBoy menjerumuskan pemuda Cina itu ke dalam mimpi buruk berupa Romansa yang mengerikan. Based on Vocaloid Song, RATED M FOR LEM... GORE! GENDER BENDER!, STRAIGHT PAIRING! Fang x Fem!BoboiBoy, Slight! Fang x Ying. One-Shoot! Mind to RnR?


**Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance**

 **.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance © Machigerita-P**

Izin Zen mau membuat RGGR Versi BoboiBoy-nya!

 **.**

 **-CAUTION!-**

 **GENDER BENDER!** **,** **STRAIGHT PAIRING** **!** **NO YAOI! (Leila: Aww X'3) Fang x Yandere!Fem!BoboiBoy** **,** **Slight! Fang x Ying** **,** **No super power** , **No Alien** **,** **No Robot** **,** **DEAD CHARA** **,** **A BIT RATED M FOR GORE!** **,** **TYPO LEVEL MAX** **,** **GAJE EVERYWHERE. Don't Like** **,** **Don't Read.**

 **Have A Nice Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, Cinta.

Semua orang pasti pernah merasakannya. Ada yang mengatakan manis, ada yang mengatakan Pahit. Semua orang punya pendapat tentunya. Kalau kalian tanya pendapatku, Aku akan menjawab: Cinta itu memang selalu terasa manis.

Yup. Aku, BoboiBoy. Hanya seorang Gadis SMA malang yang sekarang tinggal sendiri di Rumah, berlokasi di salah satu Kota di Pulau Rintis. Aku pernah punya Keluarga. Orang tua dan Kakekku, namun mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama. Aku masih bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bekerja karena Rekening Orang Tua ku. Saldo yang tersisa lebih dari cukup untuk penghidupanku sekarang.

Tapi, meskipun Aku kesepian, Aku tak pernah bersedih. Karena apa? Karena Aku sudah mengalami yang namanya Jatuh Cinta! Ya! Cinta itu lah yang membuatku merasa bahagia sekarang.

Aku.. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Pria keturunan Cina. Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Fang. Sosoknya yang menawan dan semua perlakuan baiknya padaku selama ini membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan coba tebak? Aku tak perlu digalaukan oleh rasa Rindu jika tidak bertemu dengan Fang. Rumah Kami berdekatan, lebih tepatnya, berhadap-hadapan. Sangat dekat bukan? Jika Aku merasa Rindu padanya, Aku hanya tinggal membuka gorden kamarku saja, dan melihat keluar jendela. Aku sudah bisa melihat Fang yang sedang beraktifitas di rumahnya dengan jelas, karena jendela rumah Fang juga selalu terbuka.

Ah, pantas saja Prestasinya di sekolah melangit. Setiap Aku membuka Gorden kamarku, Aku pasti akan selalu melihat Dia sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Rajin sekali. Rasanya Aku juga ingin belajar bersama dengannya.

Tapi, baru saja Aku akan menelpon Fang, Aku melihat ada seorang Gadis berkucir dua masuk ke rumah Fang. Aku tau Gadis itu. Namanya Ying, teman sekelasku juga. Ying mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan tak lama kemudian, Fang datang menghampirinya, dan membiarkan Ying masuk. Kulihat ke arah jendela kamar Fang, mereka berdua ada di sana. Namun kegiatanku memandang Fang dari jendela kamarku terhenti saat Fang menutup jendela kamarnya.

Hei, mudah sekali Ying masuk ke rumahnya Fang. Aku saja setiap meminta Fang untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya selalu ditolak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ah, Aku tak perlu iri pada teman sekelasku yang juga keturunan Cina itu. Aku masih bisa menghilangkan rasa rinduku dengan cara lain.

Cukup berdiam diri di kamar. Karena Aku sudah menempelkan banyak foto Fang di dinding kamarku. Aku menemukan semua foto ini di setiap akun sosial media milik Fang. Aku print out semua foto Fang meskipun ada beberapa potret yang menggambarkan Fang sedang berduaan dengan Ying. Ah, lagi-lagi Ying berhasil membuatku Cemburu. Aku saja waktu pernah memeluk Fang, namun Fang langsung menepis tanganku begitu saja. Dan Ying? Di foto ini Fang terlihat bahagia meskipun sudah tak ada lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Ying.

Aku mulai membenci Gadis itu sekarang. Karena itu, Aku memotong Foto itu, dan hanya mengambil bagian potret yang menggambarkan Fang saja. Sedangkan potongan lainnya yang bergambar Ying langsung ku buang ke tempat sampah di kamarku. Waah, lihat, sekarang tempat sampahku sudah penuh dengan potongan-potongan foto Ying. Sepertinya Aku harus membakar foto-foto itu. Lagi pula Aku juga sudah muak melihatnya.

Aku pun mengambil semua foto sampah itu, memindahkannya ke sebuah wadah, lalu mengambil sebatang korek api, dan kunyalakan api dari korek ini untuk membakar semua sampah ini.

Oh, lihatlah! Potret Ying yang sedang tersenyum langsung hangus saat api membakar permukaan kertasnya!

Coba bayangkan jika ini terjadi di Dunia nyata?

Fang pasti tidak akan bisa menyentuh Gadis sialan itu lagi, karena Gadis itu sudah hangus terbakar!

Apa peduliku, lagi pula dia itu sampah. Biarkan saja hangus terbakar. Yang ku pedulikan saat ini adalah semua potret menawan Fang yang tertempel di dinding kamarku saat ini. Lihatlah itu, rambutnya yang hitam, sepasang hazel violet gelap dibalik kacamatanya, senyum manisnya. Ah, rasanya Aku ingin sekali membelai lembut wajahnya.

Oh, Fang, seandainya Kau tau bahwa Aku mencintaimu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu!

Ya! Aku memang dilahirkan untuk memberikan Cintaku padamu!

Tapi apa yang Kau lakukan sekarang?

Kau malah mencintai Gadis lain? Yang lebih Cantik dariku?

Seberapa Cintanya Kau pada Gadis itu?

Kenapa Kau malah memilih Gadis itu?

Kenapa kau tidak memilihku?

Aku yakin Cinta Gadis itu padamu tak sebesar milikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Waktunya pulang. Ah, sebaiknya aku mengajak Fang pulang bersama. Aku pun melangkah ke tempat duduknya Fang untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Hai, Fang."

"Oh, BoboiBoy. Ni-Hao! Umm.. Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Ah, senyumannya selalu berhasil membuat wajahku terasa panas. Dia tampan sekali.

"U-Umm.. K-Kita pulang sama-sama yuk.." ajakku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, tidak bisa saja."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Uhh.. Aku.. Mau mengerjakan tugasku di Perpustakaan."

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

"Eh? Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan! Aku tak mau diganggu saat belajar, Oke?"

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku karena Kesal. Mebuat Pemuda dihadapanku ini menghela.

"... Maaf ya. Mungkin lain kali. Sampai Jumpa." Fang pun meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku tidak percaya saat Fang bilang akan pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku tau pasti Dia lebih senang mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah daripada di sekolah. Aku tau Dia berbohong padaku. Untuk memastikannya, diam-diam, Aku mengikutinya di belakang.

Dan dugaanku benar, Fang berbohong. Dia tidak pergi ke perpustakaan. Melainkan Ia menemui Ying di taman di dekat sekolah. Aku bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon di taman ini. Dalam jarak ini, aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Kulihat mereka bercakap-cakap. Fang terlihat begitu senang saat bicara dengan Ying. Hatiku panas melihatnya! Mereka cukup lama bercakap-cakap disana! Padahal saat Aku mengajaknya Pulang bersama saja hanya berlangsung satu menit.

Tapi hal yang mebuatku semakin geram pada Gadis berkacamata sialan itu adalah, saat dimana Fang mengecup bibir Ying! Di depan mataku sendiri! Apa-apaan itu?! Bisa-bisanya dia berciuman dengan Fang!

Cukup sudah! Aku benar-benar muak pada Ying! Ku hantam batang pohon tempatku bersembunyi kuat-kuat dengan pukulan tanganku. Aku tak peduli meski jika mereka mengetahui keberadaanku! Aku malah senang jika suara pukulanku merusak momen mereka!

Aku pun melangkah penuh amarah ke rumahku.

Fang! Teganya kau menyakitiku!

Padahal selama ini Aku tak pernah menyakitimu!

Kenapa?!

Aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kasur dan membiarkan semua air mataku mengalir membasahi sprei begitu Aku sampai di kamarku. Apa yang kulihat tadi benar-benar menyakitkan!

Tapi meskipun Fang sudah menyakitiku hari ini, Aku tetap mencintainya. Sungguh. Inilah yang kumaksud mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Baiklah, jika Dia memang mencintai Ying, Aku akan menghadiahkannya padanya. Kau mengerti? Meng-Hadiahkan-nya. Aku akan meberikan Ying pada Fang sebagai Hadiah, sebagai tanda betapa Aku mencintainya. Dan sebagai hadiah, tentu saja Ying harus di bungkus kotak hadiah yang bagus. Tapi.. tidak mungkin ada kotak hadiah yang muat untuk tubuhnya yang sebesar itu kan?

Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah tau.

Aku pergi ke Gudang rumahku. Mengambil sebuah perkakas yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting-tong—

Sabtu ini, sekolah libur. Kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Ying untuk suatu urusan. Dengan kotak kardus yang aku bawa, dan sesuatu yang kusembunyikan di balik punggungku ini. Aku menekan bel pintu rumahnya begitu sampai di rumah Ying. Tak lama kemudian, Ying pun muncul.

"Oh, hai BoboiBoy! Aku senang Kau datang."

Aku hanya mengembangkan senyuman di wajahku. "Iya, Ying. Aku juga... SENANG BISA DATANG KEMARI."

Aku mengangkat Kapak yang sedari tadi ku sembunyikan di balik punggungku. Membuat Ying terbelalak kaget dengan senjata tajam yang ku bawa ini.

"... B-BoboiBoy... A-Apa yang.."

Perkataan Ying terpotong karena Aku langsung mendorongnya ke dalam rumah. Aku segera menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"BoboiBoy! Jauhkan Kapak itu dariku!"

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu Ying. Pastikan kau tidak teriak atau kematianmu akan lebih menyakitkan lagi! HEHEHEHE!"

"Tidak! JANGAAAAANNN—!"

Aku langsung menebas badannya dengan kapakku. Seketika darah segar terciprat ke segala arah. Tubuh malang anak itu langsung terkapar di lantai.

"Aargh!.." Aku terkesan. Dia masih hidup meski aku sudah menebas dadanya.

Melihat anak itu yang masih hidup, langsung saja Aku ayunkan kapakku ke perutnya. Dilanjutkan dengan memotong-motong tubuhnya layaknya sedang mencincang daging, tanpa mempedulikan jeritan penuh penderitaan yang terbebas dari tenggorokannya.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! SAYANG SEKALI! AKU TAK BISA MEMBERIKANMU PADA FANG SEUTUHNYA! KARENA KOTAK HADIAHKU TIDAK AKAN MUAT UNTUK MENAMPUNG TUBUHMU! KARENA ITULAH AKU HARUS MEMOTONG TUBUHMU SAMPAI KAU MUAT SAAT KUMASUKKAN KE DALAM KOTAK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ah, puas rasanya rencanaku berjalan lancar. Kebetulan Gadis ini juga sebatang kara sepertiku. Tubuh malang Gadis Cina ini sudah terbagi dua. Aku singkirkan bagian perut sampai kaki karena aku hanya membutuhkan setengah badannya saja.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Sepertinya kotaknya tidak akan muat jika kumasukkan dengan tangannya!"

SRAGH! SRAGHH!

Aku hantam lengan atas gadis itu dengan kapak ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku terus berusaha memotong tulang lengannya yang keras ini.

Setelah kedua lengannya terpisah, aku merobek pakaiannya dibtubuhnya. Fang akan senang jika melihat orang yang dicintainya hadir tanpa pakaian bukan? Lalu aku bersihkan darah yang menempel di kulitnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kardus.

'Untuk Fang' dua kata itu ku tulis di label yang tertempel di kardus itu.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Aku meletakkan kardus itu di depan rumah Fang. Menunggu Pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat isi dari kardus ini, Aku pun kembali ke rumah, dan tetap bersiaga mengintainya lewat jendela kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh? Ada paket? Aneh sekali.. Padahal tidak ada tukang Pos yang mengetuk pintu. 'Untuk Fang'.. Siapa yang mengirimnya?" Fang mengambil kotak besar yang ada di depan rumahnya, dan membawanya ke dalam. Berat sekali, isinya apa ya?

Dia mengambil sebuah pisau untuk membuka kardus yang direkatkan selotip itu.

YA TUHAN!

Fang terkejut setengah mati begitu mengetahui isinya. Sebuah mayat tanpa lengan. Dan ini adalah mayat orang yang paling Ia cintai!

"Y-Ying...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Fang tidak masuk sekolah. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya. Aku sudah berusaha menelponnya, namun selalu tidak dijawab. Sepulang sekolah, Kulepaskan jaket oranyeku karena merasa gerah.

Hei, kemana perginya Ret sleting berbentuk kilatnya? Kok bisa menghilang?

Aku membuka gorden kamarku untuk 'memata-matai' Fang seperti biasa. Sayang sekali, Fang menutup gorden kamarnya, sehingga Aku tak bisa melihat aktifitasnya.

Baru saja menggembungkan pipi karena kesal, Aku melihat ke arah jalanan di bawah. Oh! Itu Dia! Fang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Membawa buket bunga. Untuk siapa ya? 'Sasaranku' berikutnya? Daripada hanya penasaran di tempat, Aku pun bergegas keluar rumah, ingin mengikuti Fang diam-diam. Tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan baju sehari-hari.

Aku terus membuntuti Fang dari jauh. Sesekali bersembunyi di belakang tembok bangunan terdekat supaya Pemuda itu tidak curiga.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mengikuti Fang, kulihat Pemuda Cina yang kucintai itu memasuki sebuah Taman Pemakaman. Mau Ziarah ternyata. Tapi pada siapa? Pertanyaanku segera terjawab begitu Fang sampai di sebuah makam. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari makam itu.

Nama 'Ying' terpahat di batu nisan dihadapannya. Jadi pada akhirnya Dia mengubur hadiah yang sudah susah payah kuberikan padanya? Jahat sekali! Atau mungkin karena jasad gadis itu sudah membusuk, membuat Fang pada akhirnya mengubur dia? Baguslah. Daripada nanti Fang jadi bau bangkai.

Dia meletakkan buket bunga yang Ia bawa di depan batu nisan itu. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mendoakan ketenangan jasad yang terbaring malang didalam tanah. Air mata deras mengalir dari balik kacamatanya.

Padahal, Aku sudah memberikan Gadis itu padanya, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Fang tidak mencintaiku?

Apa lagi yang harus ku hadiahkan padanya?

Aku mengarahkan kembali tatapanku ke arah Fang, kulihat seekor kucing hitam mengahmpiri Pemuda itu. Fang langsung mengelus-ngelus lembut bulu kucing hitam itu.

Ah, suka pada kucing?

Bukan hal yang sulit didapat kok. Aku bisa menemukan Kucing dimana-mana.

Aku pun segera kembali pulang ke rumah. Mengambil kembali Kapak kesayanganku. Lalu Aku melangkah ke luar rumah untuk mencari seekor kucing yang akan kuberikan pada Fang.

Oh! Lihat! Ada kucing putih yang manis disana!

Kebetulan sekali lewat ke depan rumahku.

Aku langsung mencengkram tubuh kucing itu, lalu ku potong kepalanya dengan kapak. Kutinggalkan tubuhnya tergeletak dijalanan, Aku hanya membutuhkan kepalanya saja. Aku bawa potongan kepala kucing itu ke rumah, pertama, kubersihkan dulu darah yang menempel di bulunya supaya Fang tidak terlalu syok melihatnya. Lalu kuletakan dalam sebuah kotak yang sudah kubungkus dengan kertas kado. Tak lupa juga memberi hiasan pita merah yang lucu.

Kubawa kotak berisi kepala kucing itu lalu kuletakkan di depan pagar rumah Fang. Aku segera kembali ke rumah, dan seperti biasa mengintai lewat jendela kamar. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Fang setelah mendapat hadiah dariku.

Dalam hitungan jam, dari jendela, kulihat Fang keluar rumahnya. Aku melihat Fang mengambil kotak hadiah dariku, lalu pemuda itu segera melemparnya jauh-jauh setelah ia membukanya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat reaksinya. Aku langsung menutup gorden begitu menyadari Fang melihat kearahku.

Nah, Fang. Jika kau menyukai hadiahku itu, dengan senang hati aku akan membawakannya untukmu setiap hari. Tapi, jika menurutmu Hadiahku itu adalah mimpi buruk, bersiaplah karena Aku akan terus memberikan mimpi buruk itu setiap hari!

SEBAGAI TANDA BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting-Tong—

Mendengar bunyi bel rumahku, Aku langsung bergegas menuju pintu. Kira-kira siapa yang datang ya?

"Ah! Fang!" Tak kusangka ternyata Fang berkunjung ke rumahku! Senangnya! Setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengannya!

"Hai, BoboiBoy." Pria itu tersenyum sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah yang indah.

Senyumannya masih terlihat manis meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat kacau. Mata di balik kacamatanya sembab, bibirnya pucat, dan rambutnya sedikit berantakkan.

Depresi karena mimpi buruk yang selalu kubawakan setiap hari? Aku mengerti.

"Ayo masuk! Kita mengobrol di dalam!" dengan penuh rasa senang Aku menarik tangan Fang, memaksa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam.

"Untukmu." Fang menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar itu padaku.

"Waah! Ini indah sekali! Terima kasih Fang!" harum semerbak khas mawar langsung tercium saat Aku mendekatkan hidungku ke buket mawar itu. "Duduklah! Aku akan menaruh ini di vas ruang makan dulu."

Fang pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu ini sementara aku melangkah ke dapur.

Kuambil vas bunga warna putih dari lemari, lalu mengisinya dengan air dari keran wastafel. Lalu kuletakkan vas bunga yang sudah diisi air tadi di tengah meja makan, dan kuletakkan bunga-bunga mawar ini. Harumnya.. Harum sekali.. Mawar merah ini benar-benar cantik. Oh, senang sekali Fang memberikannya padaku. Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangku, Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Fang?" Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan karena Fang menatapku dengan aneh. Wajahnya terlihat sedang marah. Sangat marah. "Ada apa Fang?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, namun Aku langsung tersentak begitu Fang tiba-tiba memegang sebuah kapak. Kapak milikku! Yang kugunakan untuk memenggal kepala kucing, juga membunuh Ying beberapa minggu lalu! Noda darahnya masih terlihat jelas di permukaan besinya.

"Fang..! Apa yang..!"

"Tindakanmu sudah melampaui batas! Keterlaluan! Kau pikir siapa dirimu heh? Seenaknya saja membunuh makhluk bernyawa. Kau bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan kira Aku tidak tau! Kau adalah orang yang membunuh Ying iya kan?!" Fang meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan pernyataan barusan?"

"Saat aku menerima mayat itu, Aku datang ke rumah Ying, dan Aku menemukan ini!" Fang membanting ret sleting berbentuk kilat milikku ke lantai. Oh, jadi benda sialan yang hilang dari jaketku waktu itu ternyata terjatuh di rumah Gadis Cina yang sudah mati itu saat aku membunuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Kau lakukan ini... Kejam sekali... Memberikanku mayat orang yang kucintai... Memberikanku kepala kucing kucing ... Keparat... Kemana perginya akal sehatmu?! Jawab Aku!"

Seringaian jahat mengembang di wajahku setelah mendengar Pria Cina itu berteriak. Dia sudah tau kalau Aku yang melakukan semua ini padanya. Jadi karena itulah selama ini Dia tidak mengangkat telponku? Ah, mana sudi dia mengangkat telpon dari seorang Gadis Busuk. Aku menatap Fang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Semua ini.. Aku lakukan untukmu...!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu Fang."

"MASA BODOH! ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI ADALAH GADIS YANG SUDAH KAU BUNUH! DASAR KAU GADIS BUSUK! GILA! JALANG! KEPARAT! ENYAHLAH KAU KE ALAM BAKA! DAN MEMBUSUKLAH DI NERAKA UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Fang mengacungkan kapak berdarah milikku, hendak menebas tubuhku dengan kapak mlikku sendiri.

Masih dengan seringaian jahat di wajahku, Aku hanya membiarkan Fang mengayunkan Kapaknya kearahku. Membiarkan pemuda itu melampiaskan semua amarahnya. Semua kemurkaannya padaku.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

Yo!

Zen disini! Mengambil alih Akun Fandom punya Juragan Leila! 8D untuk sementara sih.

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fanfic, Zen kembali membawakan Fic Gore untuk kalian! Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Zen Charmelion—! /KrikKrik

Cerita ini diambil dari Lagu Vocaloid 'Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance' buatan Machigerita-P dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Juraganku tercinta, Leila Scarlet Vanilla yang membuatkanku Cover Image Fic ini.

Leila: Sama-samaa! Liat Zen! Covernya gambar BoboiBoy lagi berpose ala Yuno Gasai! Keren kan?

Zen: Kata Aku sih Not Bad. Yuno Gasai dari Mirai Nikki yah? Pahlawan Yandere kita semua tuh. Upload di DeviantArt kita ya Juragan. /JanganBacotMuluNak

Dan untuk Readers semuanya juga, terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca Fic yang Gore-nya tidak meyakinkan ini.

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Janganlah bosan-bosan untuk me-Review Cerita abal ini.

Terima Kasih, sampai jumpa di Cerita kami selanjutnya.

Jaa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CREBB!

Saat kapak yang di ayunkan Fang hampir membelah tubuhku, Aku menusukkan pisau yang kutemukan di meja makan ke perut Fang, tepat di ulu hatinya. Gerakannya terhenti, kapaknya hanya sedikit menancap di bahuku. Namun kapak itu terjatuh karena genggaman Fang melemas. Lelaki Cina itu pun terkapar dihadapanku setelah Aku mencabut paksa pisau yang menusuk perutnya. Melihatnya masih bernafas, ku tusukkan pisau ini ke perutnya lagi, berkali-kali. Suara parau Fang terdengar kesakitan, namun suara itu bagaikan melodi yang merdu di telingaku. Membuatku semakin senang menghunuskan benda tajam ini ke tubuhnya.

"Uarrgh! Aargh! AARGH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'ENYAHLAH KE ALAM BAKA'?! Tidak terima kasih...! KAU SAJA YANG KESANA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak bosan-bosan darah merah segar selalu mengotori baju dan tanganku. Bajuku yang kotor karena darah dari luka di bahuku sendiri pun semakin kotor karena terkena cipratan Darah Fang.

Aku pun berhenti menusukkan pisau itu setelah mengetahui Fang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi sekarang. Lantai dapur sekaligus ruang makan ini kini telah di banjiri darah. Kubiarkan cairan merah pekat itu menghiasi kediamanku ini.

Aku tau harusnya Aku tidak melakukan ini pada orang yang kucintai. Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya.

Tidak akan ada satupun gadis lain yang bisa menyentuh Fang.

Fang sepenuhnya milikku sekarang.

Aku bisa memeluknya kapan saja.

Aku bisa mencium bibirnya kapan pun Aku mau.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menghentikanku.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE...!"

Jangan khawatir Fang...

Aku akan...

Mencintaimu...

SELAMANYA.


End file.
